Rose
by Rosie Posie
Summary: Alright my second fic that I've attempted to put up hopfully not one that will be flamed to extinction, anyways this is based around the Lily and James era just with a few characters that i've developed. And if you can't review nice don't review at all!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! And the song, which is in *, is 'Fallen Embers' by Enya, from her album 'A Day Without Rain' dedicated to Anna because she let me borrow her CD, and this is her favorite song. Oh, and I'm not quite sure how to put the fact that John had come of age, and could very easily be draft as an auror to fight the dark lord, so I'm using the word drafted. But everything else is by me! Morgan, (a.k.a Rose, or Rosie Posie)  
  
Chapter 1: A Sweet Apology  
  
Rising 6th year, Rose Callaghan, waited anxiously with her best friends, Lily Evans, Allaria Black, LéAnna McKinley, and Kylie Johnson, (also known as Perth) at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's train station. It wasn't so much that Rose was nervous; in fact she was actually more petrified than nervous. She walked with the group, fidgeting with her fingers, and getting them hopelessly tangled into her necklaces.  
  
"Rose, love, what's on your mind?" asked Kylie as they sat on a bench.  
  
"She's worried about John," answered Anna.  
  
"Was he drafted?" whispered Lily, to Laria.  
  
"I don't know. No one knows yet," she replied.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Where's John?" asked James.  
  
"Where do you think?" replied Sean sarcastically.  
  
"Snogging with Rose, I presume," said Sirius chuckling, "The guy can't get enough of her."  
  
"Again? They were just at it earlier this morning," said Lily, disbelievingly.  
  
~Elsewhere~(Flashback.Still)  
  
"Do you think they're looking for us?" Rose asked John, snuggling comfortably against his chest.  
  
"I doubt it. Remember what happened last time they came looking for us and, found us?" he replied.  
  
Rose simply smiled and sat up, her back to his chest, as she picked up her book, labeled 'The Greatest of Shakespeare' and began to read it. She flipped through the pages to the spot were she last left off.  
  
John absentmindedly started to intertwine his fingers with hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Within a few moments her sweet scent had driven him to caressing her every movement. He carelessly pushed her dark, golden, braided, hair to one side of her shoulder and started to trail light kisses up her shoulder.  
  
Rose noticed the familiar brushes of his lips against her skin and a small grin escaped her lips. As he made his way up her shoulder he rounded to her neck. Rose cringed, bringing her shoulders up to her ears with a playful grin, and cutting him off.  
  
"John, love, you know how sensitive my neck is," she said in a small voice.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
John began again, as she closed her book, basking in his presence. This time allowing a soft puff of warm air tinge the back of her ear, as she shivered and relaxed. He now had full access to her neck, and he took complete advantage of that moment by placing a number of kisses up her neck, to her jaw, and down again, leaving a few various marks as he did so. As he did so she let out a few soft squeals of delight, before grabbing his hands, tightly.  
  
She turned to him only seconds later, jumping into a tender kiss. Just the slightest hint of smile from him during their kisses coaxed her lips to be parted, allowing their tongues to melt together.  
  
This kiss was, of course, no different. She inhaled the aroma of his cologne, and after-shave as she entangled her hands in the silky hair at the base of his neck. His hands, on the other hand, were either aimlessly roaming around her slender form or gently cupping her face.  
  
Rose adjusted herself more comfortably on his lap; when she felt something wet braze her cheek. She reluctantly pulled away to meet his watery gaze. She gave him a concern look, as he bit his bottom lip and looked down. She lifted his chin with the side of her index finger as she locked her radiant blue stare with his blurred gray one.  
  
"John." she said concern and scared at the same time.  
  
There were only two reasons for him to be crying, she feared it would be the one she was thinking of.  
  
"I received a letter yesterday morning." he started, voice quaking.  
  
"They might draft me."  
  
Rose rested her forehead on his. She had been dreading this moment for some time. Since John's parents worked for the Department of Auror Enforcement and the fact that he would be seventeen next summer he would be qualified to be drafted to fight against The Dark Lord.  
  
"When.?" she asked, fighting tears as much as possible.  
  
"Over the summer," he replied.  
  
Rose wiped a stray tear from his face with her thumb.  
  
"How long, d-do you suppose you'll be gone.?" she asked as she fiddled with his robes.  
  
"Five years at the most," he said, placing his softest kiss on her lips.  
  
Rose pondered this for a moment. Five years without him. It would be five years of hell for her. Her parents hated Perth, and The Marauders most of all. She wasn't allowed to owl any of them over the summer, and that's the only time, apart from school, that she would ever have contact with him. Tears brimmed over her eyes as she slowly slid her arms around his neck and held him in the longest, quietest hug they've ever shared.  
  
"Rose.?" he broke the silence.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you," he whispered ever so softly into her ear.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Rose hadn't responded to that remark, and she regretted it with all her existence. Suppose he had been drafted, and killed. He would never know how much she wanted to jump into his arms and never let him go.  
  
*Once, as my heart remembers, all the stars were fallen embers. Once, when night seemed forever I was with you. *  
  
"Rose.are you all right?" asked Lily, realizing that her eyes had started to glaze over. "Yeah.yeah I'm fine," she replied.  
  
*Once, in the care of morning in the air was all belonging. Once, when that day was dawning I was with you. *  
  
Perth had known about his supposed drafting before Rose, and they felt awful for not telling her, but John had made them swear not to tell. He wanted to tell her.  
  
*How far we are from morning, how far we are and the stars shining through the darkness, falling in the air. *  
  
They boarded the train, Rose being the one who was normally gossiping, was as silent as death.  
"Hey Rose, do you want to play a bit?" offered Laria, as they settled into their compartment.  
  
"The guys will be here in a bit.I'm sure they'd enjoy some music."  
  
Rose's favorite thing to do was play her guitar, in their small band, Darkened Logic. Especially when she was mad, depressed, or worried.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she answered solemnly.  
  
*Once, as the night was leaving into us our dreams were weaving. Once, all dreams were worth keeping. I was with you. *  
  
They had started to play, when the compartment door opened and in walked the Marauders. John wasn't among them. Perth glanced at Rose worriedly. She continued to play, not moved by the absence of her other half. Rose stopped in mid-song.  
  
*Once, when out hearts were singing, I was with you. *  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," she said.  
  
And she did so, because they didn't see her for another hour.  
  
"I'm starting to worry," said Kylie.  
  
"I'll go and get her," said Anna, getting up.  
  
"Rose.Rose c'mon, love, you can't stay in there all day."  
  
"Watch me!" came the reply.  
  
"Rose, sweetheart, come out," said Sean from behind Anna.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Rose Michelle Callaghan, come out this instant," demanded Laria.  
  
"Why?" she sniffled.  
  
"Because hiding in there won't help anything," said James, in retaliation.  
  
"No.but it sure does make me feel better!"  
  
"It's no use, she won't come out," said Lily.  
  
"She's just as stubborn as you, Laria," said Sirius from behind Lily.  
  
Laria elbowed him.  
  
"Now's not the time for jokes, Si," said Remus.  
  
"Rose.will you at least come out so we don't worry about you.?" tried Sean again.  
  
They waited a few moments as the door slowly opened. Rose came puffy eyed out of the bathroom. She pushed through Perth and the Marauders as she slid into, what she thought was an empty compartment.  
  
"Well, at least she came out," said Remus.  
  
They suddenly heard a loud scream come from Rose's compartment, along with a loud Thud. Perth and the Marauders glanced at each other petrified as they bolted toward the door. James threw it opened as the all let out a surprised gasp. On the compartment seat sat both John and Rose snogging as if it were the most natural thing in the world, in which for them it was. Realizing the questioning eyes, Rose turned to look at them, a smile of innocence passing her lips. The grin faded from her face as she quickly wiped a lip-gloss smear off of John's face.  
  
"I found him." she said shyly.  
  
James closed the door behind them as they left back for their compartment.  
  
"I bet he's going to be a happy boy tonight," whispered Sirius to James.  
James smirked.  
  
"I bet so."  
  
~Tow compartments down~  
  
John ended the kiss abruptly as he searched her face. She seemed so happy, so relieved, and yet somehow trouble, and worry, still seemed to cloud her expression.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, stroking her face with the back of his hand.  
  
"I'd be lost without you," she replied, entrancing him.  
  
Rose absorbed everything about that moment, the feel of his hands against her skin, the taste of his kiss, and his being altogether. She never wanted to end it. Yet if it did have to end she wanted him to know how she felt, how much she loved him. She hated herself for not replying to his confession at the beginning of the summer, and she intended to fix it.  
  
"John." she said ending their kiss, and cupping his face in her hands.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, slowly, beginning to kiss her neck.  
  
"John." she tried again.  
  
He didn't seem to be paying attention.  
  
John hadn't seen her all summer, and he was afraid his confession had tarnished their relationship. He cherished her more than anything. He left his usual marks, applying a little more pressure. Rose bit her bottom lip and gave a muffled squeal. If he kept on like this she wasn't going to get to tell him. He trailed the kisses up to her jaw and from there back to her lips. She tasted like heaven to him, as she allowed her lips to be parted and the soft, tenderness, of her tongue to meet his. She reluctantly pulled away and leaned her forehead to his, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked realizing her tenseness.  
  
"John-I-I-I," she attempted, before plunging into another deep kiss.  
  
'How hard should this be?' she thought to herself. 'Rose! It's now or never!'  
  
"John.I'm so sorry," she sniffed allowing the tears to escape her eyes.  
  
"For what?!" he asked puzzled.  
  
"John, I love you," she whispered.  
  
His heart skipped. He truly was in heaven. He smiled broadly and placed his hand ever so gently behind her head and pulling her into the most passionate kisses of their lives. 


End file.
